SM114: Beauty is Only Crystal Deep!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Trainers with Z-Crystals are being attacked by an Ultra Beast called Pheromosa. Meowth is an eyewitness to the scene, and ends up falling in love with it and its feminine appearance. Unfortunately, Pheromosa's gaze made him into its unwitting pawn. Episode Plot At night, an Ultra Wormhole opens, from which an alluring Ultra Beast comes out. Once descended down on the floor, it dashes into the forest. Elsewhere, Hala is creating a Z-Ring, and places a Fightinium-Z in it. He looks at the door and hears someone, suspecting a guest. Upon seeing the Ultra Beast, he sends Hariyama, who blocks the Ultra Beast's attack, which makes Hala wonder what this creature is. At Kukui's house, Ash and his Pokémon sleep, until they get woken up by Kukui, as an Ultra Beast was spotted. Thus, the heroes go onto their Ride Pokémon and fly away to the site of the incident. Hariyama continues blocking the Ultra Beast's attacks, but gets hit and blown away. The Ultra Beast stares at Hala for a bit, then walks into his house and takes a Fightinium-Z. Just then, the Ultra Guardians arrive to the scene, but the Ultra Beast dashes away and disappears. Rotom is disappointed, as it could not take a good picture of it. Lillie tends to Hala, who admits he is fine, but his Z-Crystal was stolen. At morning, the class begins, though the heroes are very tired from the action last night. Ash yawns, to which Lillie comments about it before she yawns, too. As they think of the lack of sleep, Professor Kukui comes in, stating they did a good job last night, even if they weren't able to catch the Ultra Beast. Suddenly, Komala rings the bell as a distress signal, and the heroes change into their Ultra Guardians outfits. Lusamine greets them, apologizing for sending them to the mission the middle of the night. Burnet shows pictures of the Ultra Beast, but they are very muffled, and they had trouble analyzing it. Lusamine explains that many trainers have been attacked by the Ultra Beast, all of whom have their Z-Crystals stolen. Wicke adds they named it as Pheromosa, who may have been attracted to the energy that the Z-Crystals emit. Kiawe is still furious, swearing justice for this Ultra Beast thief. Rotom downloads the data about the Bug/Fighting-type Pheromosa. Burnet reminds about the damage that this Pheromosa could cause if they do not find it quickly. The Ultra Guardians understand, and for the mission, the Meltan carry supplies. The heroes praise the Meltan, whom Clefable gives out some bolts as food. Lusamine dispatches the Ultra Guardians, who fly off. At Bewear's cave, James polishes the Z-Crystals, and while Jessie reads a magazine, Wobbuffet and Meowth eat the berries. The Ultra Beast, Pheromosa, approaches them. Meowth looks at Pheromosa, and becomes infatuated; he offers her a berry, and comments her "pretty gaze". Jessie becomes worried about Meowth, while James is interested in Pheromosa. The latter hits James and snatches the Z-Crystals. Jessie demands them back, but Pheromosa kicks Meowth's berry to her face, and dashes away. Meowth goes after the "Dear Beauty", leaving Wobbuffet worried and calling for help. Bewear and Stufful return with more berries, and look at the mess that Pheromosa has made. Pheromosa gazes at the Z-Crystals, while Meowth praises “her” beauty. Meowth wants it name, but Pheromosa does not reply to him, so he decides to call it “Beauty”. Pheromosa continues to ignore him, and looks at its stash of Z-Crystals. Meowth notices that, and upon seeing the Ultra Guardians arriving, mentions that he knows some people that have a lot of these crystals. Pheromosa is now listening by Meowth’s knowledge and gives him a look, to which Meowth becomes stunned and hypnotized. As the Ultra Guardians try to find Pheromosa, they get blinded by Meowth's charm, as he has their attention. The Ultra Guardians descend down, wondering what plan is he plotting. Meowth admits he has something, and they need to fight him off using Z-Moves. Ash goes up for this challenge, and raises his hand for Z-Move, but Meowth manage to signal Pheromosa quickly. Thanks to Meowth’s perfect ambush, Pheromosa able to snatch the Electrium-Z, which angers Ash; Pikachu uses Quick Attack at Pheromosa, who evades the attack. Jessie and James try to find Meowth, and the latter comments how Meowth falls in love often. They find him making a strange look, which James and Wobbuffet think of as funny. Meowth admits he is here to serve his Beauty. Jessie demands the Z-Crystals back, to which Meowth simply replies that he now knows what love feels like. Jessie outbursts to drop the look and accent, and to return the Z-Crystals. Meowth simply fantasizes how romantic moments they'll spend together. He tries to kiss her, but Pheromosa leaves the area. Meowth goes after her, as do the Ultra Guardians, which leaves Jessie annoyed. Later, the Ultra Guardians are exhausted in their base, failed to have caught up with Pheromosa because of its unstoppable speed. Burnet thinks they can only react and catch Pheromosa once it shows up. Wicke believes they can set up a trap, and calls Faba, who quickly appears on the screen. He shows a device, on which he places a fake Z-Crystal; if Pheromosa were to get to it, it'd be caught in the sticky trap that she cannot come out of, due to the adhesive. However, he gets caught in the trap, and asks of others to help him out. The Ultra Guardians place the Z-Crystals in the container, and let the adhesive come out. As the heroes hide behind the boulders, Jessie and James look at the Ultra Guardian twerps' plan. They already think of how to take back their Z-Crystals, and steal the others ones at it once they served their purposes. Meowth walks with Pheromosa, and the two see the Z-Crystals in the container. Pheromosa goes after them, but Meowth sees it is a trap, and goes onto the floor and gets stuck. Pheromosa bounces off Meowth and grabs the Z-Crystals. Pikachu goes to attack her, but gets kicked away. Ash sends Lycanroc, Kiawe brings out Turtonator, and along with Lana's Brionne, they use their Z-Rings to power their Pokémon up. However, Pheromosa quickly snatches the crystals before the trio could react. Togedemaru, Snowy and Tsareena attempt to attack, but get hit by Pheromosa. Jessie has Mimikyu use Shadow Ball, but it targets Pikachu instead of Pheromosa. Thus, Mareanie fires Spike Cannon at Pheromosa, who dodges the attack and goes to counterattack. Wobbuffet stands in her way and uses Counter, but Pheromosa is too strong for it and kicks Team Rocket and shatters the boulder that they were behind. Meowth snapped out and sees his teammates are getting attacked, and goes to them to prevent Pheromosa from hurting them. Pheromosa kicks Meowth away back to the sticky trap, who tries to get to the Beauty. Pheromosa doesn't care, which makes everyone realize it was using Meowth for her own goals. As Team Rocket wonder what to do and not even them have hope to stop Pheromosa, they notice Stufful behind them, and realize Bewear was coming as the only last reinforcement, who is currently more furious upon hearing the news of Pheromosa’s stealing Z-Crystal from their owners. She, upon looking the terrified Team Rocket, and a heartbroken Meowth caught in the trap because Pheromosa’s manipulation on him, becomes outraged. She quickly dashes to Pheromosa, and attacks her, with both of their speed matched. Bewear blocks Pheromosa's attacks and retaliates; Pheromosa evades the attack, causing Bewear to shatter a boulder. As Stufful cheers for its mother, Team Rocket see Bewear is not herself to be this angry. Bewear tosses a boulder, then closes on to Pheromosa and successfully kicks her to a boulder. The Ultra Guardians are terrified, too, to see Bewear having cornered an Ultra Beast and go on par with its level. Pheromosa circles around Bewear, and just as it attack from behind, Bewear evades it and uses a finishing uppercut in its guts with her instinct. The Ultra Beast falls down, and the Z-Crystals it stole fall out from it. Rotom declares a victory for Bewear, who then take Team Rocket and their two rightful Z-Crystals, and a heartbroken Meowth back, then dashes away. The Ultra Guardians are left confounded, but Rotom reminds Ash to catch Pheromosa before it woke up quickly. Tossing the Beast Ball, Ash captures the Ultra Beast. However, they feel disappointed that Pheromosa’s defeat is not by one of the Guardians, but Bewear. Later, with the Aether Foundation with the Ultra Guardians, Ash sends Pheromosa out. It sticks its tongue out, as she goes through the Ultra Wormhole, with Kiawe adding that it never comes back. Ash is glad everything's over, but Sophocles shows they still have to return the Z-Crystals to their respective owners. As the heroes decide to split the task, Lillie wonders what became of Faba, who is still stuck in his trap. An employee claims he could take off his clothes; he does so, but sneezes and thinks how embarrassing this is. At Bewear's cave, Meowth is still depressed how he betrayed everyone because Pheromosa manipulated him. Bewear returns with some berries, and gives out a large one to Meowth, just to forget what Pheromosa did to him. Jessie claims there's no need to be humble, as the berries are for everyone. Thus, Team Rocket eats the berries, with Meowth adding this is where he belongs to. Faba shows a new invention to Wicke and Lusamine, which allows one to lock their sight to a lifeform, in case Pheromosa return. He lets a Ribombee out, but as it flies, so does Faba, much to his displeasure. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Pheromosa (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Hala asks which Ultra Beast appears in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Pheromosa. The other answers are Buzzwole (red), Celesteela (green), and Stakataka (yellow). *The Japanese title is a reference to the fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast". **''Beauty'' might also be derived from the code name of Pheromosa, "UB02: BEAUTY". *Hala's encounter with Pheromosa is a reference to a Pokémon Sun and Moon cutscene. *The way Bewear defeated Pheromosa might be inspired by her counterpart from Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Gallery An alluring Ultra Beast appears SM114 2.png Hariyama blocks the Ultra Beast's attack SM114 3.png Ash and his Pokémon are sleeping SM114 4.png Kukui wakes Ash up SM114 5.png The Ultra Beast collects the Z-Ring and the Z-Crystal SM114 6.png The Ultra Beast dashes away SM114 7.png Ash and his classmates haven't gotten much sleep SM114 8.png The Ultra Beast, Pheromosa, collected more Z-Crystals SM114 9.png More Meltan have joined to support Clefable SM114 10.png Pikachu fails to attack Pheromosa SM114 11.png Meowth imitates "Beauty" SM114 12.png Meowth fooled Ash into using the Z-Ring, letting "Beauty" grab the Crystal SM114 13.png Faba demonstrates how well his trap is working SM114 14.png Pheromosa stomps on Meowth to gain an advantage SM114 15.png Lana, Kiawe and Ash use their Z-Rings SM114 16.png Pheromosa stole all of their Z-Crystals SM114 17.png Pheromosa knocks away Snowy, Togedemaru and Tsareena SM114 18.png Wobbuffet attempts to block Pheromosa's attack SM114 19.png Bewear appears, enraged by Pheromosa attacking her friends SM114 20.png Bewear is a match to Pheromosa in the battle SM114 21.png Bewear deals a blow to Pheromosa SM114 22.png Pheromosa is defeated in battle SM114 23.png Rotom cheers for Bewear for winning the battle SM114 24.png Phermosa taunts everyone as it is sent to its homeworld SM114 25.png Faba took off his clothes to get out of his sticky trap SM114 26.png Bewear looks at her friends eating the food }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Ultra Guardian episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes animated by Noriko Ito Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon